ViviRaikim14,RaikimLover,Raikimluva22,rAiKiMlOver
by Aiicyla
Summary: ...456673, XiaolinFireGirlthats me and Rai and Kim are being very freaked out... WILL THEY SURVIVE? Most probably not, they'll probably be eaten my giant pink bunnies, I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK READ IF YOU LIKE TO BE CREEPED OUUUTTTT!
1. Chapter 1

_WHEEEEEEE THIS IS WHAT I DO WHEN I HAVE A WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!_

Raimundo was having a normal evening, when suddenly… attack of RaikimLover!! Oh, and Raikimluva22, vivi-raikim14, rAiKiMlOver455673, and tennisgurl13! OH LOOK IT'S CURSED DESTINY BEING CHASED BY ME!!! With a knife?? Suddenly XiaolinFireGirl said, "UPDATE TALK ABOUT AN OUT OF BODY EXPERIENCE OR DISAPPEAR INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH AND DISCINTIGRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Must. Not. Update. I. Like. Getting. On. You're. Nerves!" "YOU'RE LIKE A FRICKIN ROBOT!!!!!!!!" "I. Am. One. Or. That's. What. Everyone. Is. Rumoring. About." "GAAAAHHH!!!" They're voices are drowned out by the sudden bickering and chattering about how Rai should tell Kim that he likes her. Suddenly, Kim comes walking down the pathway thing. "Hey, Rai, who are you're friends??" "JUST SOME PEOPLE WHO ARE PHYSCO! THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!! THEY'RE CRAAAAZZZYYYY!!!!!!!!" "Awwww… Look at Wai-Wai, he's flirting with Kimi!!" said vivi-raikim14. Suddenly, everyone else went, "Awwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!! Except for Tennisgurl13, who was staring Rai down as if she were about to devour him. "Uh, Rai, who the HECK are these people anyway??" "I DUNNO!!!! I DON'T KNOW HOW THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME ANYWAYS!!!!!!" "So you were flirting with me then?" "UH, NO, I WAS JUST, how do they know so much, WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE???!!!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!!??" "I'm vivi-Raikim14, and these are my friends RaikimLover, Raikimluva22, rAiKiMlOvEr455673, and this is Tennisgurl13! And the awesome XiaolinFireGirl!" "Uh… hi?" "We watch you Dragons and everyone else on T.V., we love your show!" "I have a show??" "You didn't know?? Here, I'll show you an episode." Suddenly we see them in a room of the temple, with a T.V. and DreamStalker is on. Then the part where Rai is dreaming comes into view. "I THINK WE'VE SEEN ENOUGH!!!!!"

_WILL THEY SURVIVE?? WHO KNOWS, I'M NOT GOING TO FINISH THE STORY, EVERYONE, IT'S A FREEBIE, TYPE UP THE ENDING OF THE STORY IN YOUR REVIEEEEEWWWWWW!!! Love ya,_

XFG


	2. ATTACK OF RAIROX64!

_I'm adding more to my Writer's Block story!! Yes, whenever I have a writer's block, I turn to this story; it's a really good idea! (Everyone else can try it too if they wanna, I don't care!) HERE'S SOME MORE!!!!!!_

**Absolutely NOBODY'S POV**

"Rai? What on earth? You were walking in your own head? YOU SHOULD HAVE WOKEN YOURSELF UP!!! Okay, now there's a pool table, a servant on a skate board and a skate boarding ramp, with a pizza? You're SERIOUSLY weird! _NO I HAVE GOT TO STOP THIS!!!! Thought Rai,_ "I know what to do, for I am, VICTORIYA!!! Or Tori, which ever you please to call me." Said Who-Said-I-Was-Human, while Kim was temporarily looking away, to pay attention to the new-comer. "Who the heck are you??" "Tori!" Vivi-Raikim14 replied, obviously trying to prove that she was paying attention, no ego, of course, vivi-raikim14, with an ego? Don't be crazy! But, of course, here's Rairox64, getting all jealous of Rai liking Kim! "Wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf wtf WTF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAIMUNDO PEDROSA GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE AND KISS ME!!!!!!" She yelled, having a tantrum. "WHAT??!!!?!? I WOULD NEVER KISS YOU!!! I would only kiss Kim! YOU'RE SO SELFISH!" "What? KISS _**ME??!!?!?**_ Rai, why on EARTH would you wanna kiss me??!" "Cuz, uh, BACK TO THE T.V.!" _Good, that part of my dream __had__ to pass, now I just gotta deal with Kim, ugh, this REALLY sux! _"Okay, everyone, I paused it to right where Rai was looking up at something with a grin on his face, LET'S CONTINUE!!!" rAiKiMlOver455673 said, holding up the DVR controller, and pressed play. Kim immediately looked over to the screen, then found that Rai was smiling at Kim… in her Kimono! Her eyes were as large as dinner plates. Rai looked back and forth from the television to Kim, and then backed away slowly, with a weak smile on his face. "RAI!!!! DON'T YOU BACK AWAY! GET YOUR LITTLE BRAZILLIAN BUTT BACK OVER HERE!!!" Kim yelled, and chased after Rai, who was sadly trying to fly, but couldn't because he didn't have enough focus. Finally Kim got to him, grabbed him by the back of his shirt, and then… spun him around… and… and…

KISSED HIM???!!!!??!? Tennisgurl13, rAiKiMlOver455673, RaikimLover, Vivi-Raikim14, Raikimluva22, and Who-Said-I-Was-Human all gave a cheer of glee… while we suddenly feel the ground shaking. BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP, BUMP! Everyone turned around, and saw Rairox64, with a huge head, bigger than Omi's, and steam coming out of her ears, and her completely red face. Rai became extremely small, and looked like the 'part of Rai that's… afraid'. She stomped up to him, grabbed his head, and started kissing him! "GRAAAARRRRG!!! LEAVE RAI ALONE! YOU CAN'T FORCE SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU!!!" Kim yelled at Rairox64. Then along came XiaolinFireGirl…

_Da, da, da!! There's my pretty story. Me and Who-Said-I-Was-Human were making 2 stories at the same time, well, for me a chapter, and in her story I…hehe… I love Rai… And…He loves me. ' SHE CHOSE!!! And she's paired with Jack… I laugh at her, how could she love such an emo-albino-goth-freak like Jack? Seriously… HI EVERYONE, DON'T KILL ME!!! I mean, eh, R&R!_

_(Now I'm gonna get trampled and discombobulated by fangirls of Rai __and__ Jack!)_


	3. How did he do that?

_If ANYONE noticed, I have a major writers block again, which means that it's time for…DUN dun DDUUUUNNN!!!! MY WRITER'S BLOCK STORY!!! –applause, claps, screams, whistles- I didn't really like the last chapter anyways… well, HERE IT IS!!!!_

**Normal POV in which nobody can get hurt in**

"What the HECK is going on?!" XiaolinFireGirl yelled as she came. "Uh, um, eh, er…" everyone stuttered. "EVERYONE, LIIIIINE UP!" everyone freaked and lined up side by side, arms down. "Now vivi-raikim14, tell me what just happened!!" "RaiandKimgotinafirghtthentheykissedandwewereallhappythenrairox64gotallmadandkissedraiandnowyoucameandthenyouaskedwhattheheckisgoingonandweallstutterednotknowingwhattosaythenyoutoldustolineupandwedidthenyouaskedmewhatjusthappenedandisaid'RaiandKimgotinafightthentheykissedandwewereallhappythenrairox64gotallmadandkissedraiandnowyoucamandthenyouaskedwhattheheckisgoingonandweallstutterednotknowingwhattosaythenyoutoldustolineupandwedidthenyouaskedmewhatjusthappenedandisaid'RaiandKimgotinafightthentheykissedandwewreallhappythenrairox64-" "OKAY!!!! Jeez, I can't believe you remembered all of that." "I didn't, you typed it." "Good point.RAIROX64!! YOU—" XiaolinFireGirl walked up to Rairox64. "Smell different??" "Huh? I can not believe you could believe that I smell different than you preppy girls… LIKE ME!!" "I KNOW!!!!! ROLL UP YOUR SLEEVES!!!" "Uh, um… you're scary…" "NOW." She rolled up her sleeves. "I KNEW IT!! IMPOSTER!! RAIROX64 WOULD NEVER, EVER DO THAT KIND OF STUFF!!!" XiaolinFireGirl grabbed 'her' arm and took off of it… the Moby Morpher?!

"HAHA!! CAUGHT YOU!!" 'Rairox64' turned back into HRB. "HANNIBAL BEAN KISSED _ME?!!?!??!???!!!?!?!!?!?!?!_" Rai shouted. All you could hear were 'eww's and 'gross'es as Rai barfed all over Kim's new shoes. "Oh no you did NOT just do that!!!" "Eh, sorry Kim, but I kissed Hannibal!" "Whatever!" she walked away. "Nnnnnooooooo!!!" Rai yelled in that 'slow motion' kind of way as he slow-motion like ran towards where Kim was going, which was to take a shower. "How did he do that??" rAiKiMlOver455673 asked, as he disappeared into the doorway while still running in slow-motion. "And where's the REAL Rairox64??" Raikimluva22 asked. "And how did he do that??" rAiKiMlOver455673 asked once more. And once again, nobody answered. "And WHY did Hannibal turn himself into a girl and kiss Rai?!" everyone grew silent. They all knew now, that their enemy, Hannibal Roy Bean, was… was- "And how did he do that?!!?!?" rAiKiMlOver455673 asked once more, still dumbfounded by that slow-motion thing that Rai did. Who-Said-I-Was-Human spoke up.

"I want Jacky. WHERE'S JACKY?!"Jack Spicer, as if on cue, appeared, with someone else.

"JACKY!!!! HI JACKY!!! CAN I BE TORI SPICER?! THAT WOULD BE SWEET!! Or Tori Way… I've always loved Gerard Way…"

"Not as much as you love Billie Joe Armstrong from Greenday!!" XiaolinFireGirl shouted. "YOU KNOW I HATE THAT STUPID BA- wh-who's th-that J-J-Jack-ky??" "Meet my new girlfriend-bot, Rairox64, as she calls herself."

"I'M NOT ONE OF YOUR STUPID BOTS!!!"

"Shush, shush, sweetie, we have much conquering of the world to do."

"YOU ARE SO DISGUSTING, AND I AM NOT CONQUERING THE WORLD!! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!!"

Suddenly something in the sky exploded, and everyone looked up. It's- it's… everyone gasped. "OH MY GOD!!!!" everyone shouted, as they saw…

_Muahaha, I know Rairox64 would never do the stuff I made her do, so I did this. Like my cliffie?? Most of you will crack up next time I have a writer's block. HEHE sorry Tori, but Jack is too over-obsessed with his bots right now. He might love you later. R&R people!!!_

_XFG_


	4. Note from XFG

**Sorry everyone, but I'm gonna be gone for two weeks!**

I won't be updating any of my stories in that time, cuz none of us have a laptop.

**My family and I are going on vacation to Washington DC, then up to Maine, and I'm gonna have like 800 e-mails when I get back. –dies- I'm gonna miss everyone and I hope you all have a fun!!**

**So people, don't get mad at me because I won't be updating and stuff…**

**Thanks!!**

**XFG**


	5. Insane At First Sight

_I'M SOOOOO SORRY PEOPLE!!!! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE COMPUTER ITSELF!! So to make it up to you… I dunno. I'm just gonna write another chapter!!_

**Once Again, Nobody's POV**

"NNNOOOOO!!!!" screamed Tennisgurl13. Just then, a muffin appeared over Jack's head, then he screamed and exploded.

"NNNOOOOO!!!!" Screamed Who-Said-I-Was-Human. She then turned into a lamp and the lightbulb went out.

"God Dang it!!" The lamp screamed, then turned back into her human form.

"What the heck exploded in the sky??!" XiaolinFireGirl screamed, for she was too busy drooling at Rai, who appeared out of nowhere.

"IT WAS THAT POOR, POOR CLOUD!! THAT POOR, POOR CLOUD!! IT WAS SHAPED JUST LIKE A CLOUD!!!!" Shrieked rAiKiMlOver455673, who then got hit in the head with a walnut and got knocked out. Just then somebody jumped out of a tree and started asking if rAiKiMlOver455673 was okay and tried to wake her up.

"Wake up! Or… or… I'll eat your favorite stuffed animal!!" She flew up. The boy helped her up and turned around.

"Sorry, I kinda sensed my sister was in trou-" He stopped talking and stared at XiaolinFireGirl. XiaolinFireGirl also stared at him, then tilted her head. Rairox64 started cracking up, and started rolling on the ground laughing.

"Him! You! Stare! Head! Tilt! LOL!!!" She screamed, using LOL as a word. The boy who leaped out of the tree had longish blonde hair and blue eyes. He had the cutest smile and a kind face.

"I love you," XiaolinFireGirl said to the boy.

"I was about to say the same," The boy said. They both walked up to eachother and kissed.

"Okay, how the HECK do you guys know eachother?!!?" Raikimluva22 questioned.

"We… don't…" They said in unison.

"AAWWWHHH!!! It's love at first sight!!" screamed Who-Said-I-Was-Human.

"I'm A-"

"Hey, look!" Yelled Vivi-Raikim14. She bent down and picked up the walnut that earlier hit rAiKiMlOver455673. Vivi-Raikim14 then looked around and threw the walnut at a random bystander.

"Whenever I have something I don't want, I throw it at someone." She said. The 30-year-old Bystander then started crying and crushed the walnut. It made a squishy noise.

"Whoa…. It splattered purple!!" RaikimLover shouted and pointed. Just then, a plastic fork just happened to be strolling by. The Plastic Fork then licked up the purple squished walnut and flew away, up into the sky. Vivi-Raikim14 then grabbed Rai and started making out with him. Rai pulled her away.

"Double-you Tee Eff!!!" He yelled.

"I didn't want the Random Bystander to know it was me!" She admitted. Kim, who just happened to be walking out of the temple at that exact moment, screamed, then said:

"OKAY, WHO'S DREAM IS THIS?!!?" Rai, staring at the Plastic Fork that flew away, smiled with glee.

"Ii-ii-iii Caaa-nnnn ffflll-yyyyy t-toooo-oooo-ooo-oooo!!!" Rai yelled, in a really deep voice. He then slowly got into his ready stance, then started running in slow-mo. He then lowered down and jumped, also extremely slowly, and flew after the Plastic Fork. Also, in slow-mo.

Everyone was silent. Not a word was spoken, not a movement made.

"And how did he do that?!!?!?" rAiKiMlOver455673 yelled.

"YOU SPAZZ!!!!" A girl yelled and jumped rAiKiMlOver455673, then they started rolling on the ground, yelling and fighting.

"And that's my friend Sara." The boy said, who was still there. Everyone but XiaolinFireGirl forgot he was there.

"And you were saying something, too." He added.

"Oh yeah, my name. I'm Alicia." She said, holding her hands behind her back, shyly. The boy gasped.

"That's the most beautiful name I've ever heard. I-I-I-I'm K-"

"Just spit it out, boy!!" Sara screamed.

"I'm… Kyler." Jack fainted. XiaolinFireGirl screamed. Who-Said-I-Was-Human started digging a hole in the ground with her hands. Kim hiccupped. Rai came back and landed on the top of his head. rAiKiMlOver455673 started laughing. RaikimLover burped. Rairox64 jumped. Vivi-Raikim14 started running in circles. Tennisgurl13 started whistling like a bird. Jack started rapidly poking his Adam's Apple, breathing heavily.

"What the heck??" The Random Bystander said, then disintegrated.

_There ya go!_

_Now I have to work on a story me and Tori are gonna do…. I'll explain later……._

_Toodles from Noodles!!_

_XFG_


End file.
